Scavenger (perk)
:For perks with similar effects, see Bandolier, Surplus and Fully Loaded. Scavenger is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, a Tier 2 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and an Awareness perk in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2, it is unlocked at level 13. Scavenger resupplies one primary magazine, one secondary magazine, one piece of equipment, one special grenade, one Grenade Launcher grenade, and/or four Shotgun attachment shells when Scavenger packs dropped by player's corpses are picked up, regardless of any loadout differences between the player and the dead player. This perk also acts as a replacement for the ammo perks from the other games such as Bandolier and Frag x3, since it allows the player to restock on equipment. Uses With Scavenger, bodies will still drop weapons. Running over a weapon that utilizes the same caliber and magazines as the current weapon will not pickup ammo unless the weapon has the same attachment as one in use. For example, if using an M16A4 and running over an M16A4 with FMJ, ammo will not increase. Indeed, even picking up a camouflaged M16A4 will not increase the ammo for a standard M16A4. The player will instead have two separate ammo counts. Well-organized teams consider standardizing their weapon camouflage and attachments to facilitate ammo transfer. Scavenger is usually the preferred perk in the first tier slot amongst players with higher killstreak setups. This is most likely because players need more kills before obtaining any killstreaks, which necessitates the need for more ammo replenishment. Pro Version The Pro version of Scavenger is unlocked once a player has resupplied 100 times while using Scavenger. Scavenger Pro allows the player to spawn with full ammo for the weapons they have, replacing the Bandolier perk from previous games. The Pro version is not always useful, since ammo can be resupplied without it. However, Scavenger Pro is most useful for players who spend a long time distant from action, since their opportunities to resupply will be few and far between; the increased starting ammo count will permit them to extend their stay at the location of their choice. Call of Duty: Black Ops Scavenger returns as a Tier 1 perk in Black Ops. While its function is largely unchanged, some fine points have been tweaked. Overview Scavenger allows the player to see and pick up ammo bags left by dead players. These bags replenish one magazine of ammunition for each weapon the player carries and one lethal grenade. The Pro version allows the player to pick up one tactical grenade with each bag (excluding the Willy Pete smoke grenade) and spawns the player with maximum ammo. Notably, Scavenger no longer replenishes weapon attachments, launchers and most equipment. If a certain amount of bags are picked up, the only pieces of equipment it is known to resupply is the Camera Spike and the Motion Sensor. Scavenger is great for players using SMGs with small ammo capacity, like the Kiparis or the Skorpion, as the four total magazines can be expended quickly. It is also useful for players wishing to attain higher killstreaks, as more ammunition can be used to gain kills without worrying about running out of ammo. Pro Challenges *'Resupplies' — Resupply 150 times while using Scavenger. *'Grenade Kills' — Get 5 Lethal Grenade kills with a resupplied lethal grenade. *'Kill Count' — Get 5 kills without dying, 5 times. Gallery Urban BlackOps Scavenger.png|Urban Black Ops w/ Scavenger Spetsnaz Scavenger.png|Urban Spetsnaz w/ Scavenger Arctic BO Scavenger.png|Arctic Black Ops w/ Scavenger Arctic Spetsnaz Scavenger.png|Arctic Spetsnaz w/ Scavenger Op40 Scavenger.png|Op40 w/ Scavenger Tropas Scavenger.png|Tropas w/ Scavenger SOG Scavenger.png|SOG w/ Scavenger NVA Scavenger.png|NVA w/ Scavenger Hud scavenger pickup.png|Scavenger resupply icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Scavenger perk replenishes one magazine of ammo for every Scavenger pack picked up. The perk is unlocked at Level 39 in Multiplayer. Scavenger no longer replenishes Lethal equipment like Frags and Semtex or Tactical equipment like Stuns and Flashbangs. It also does not resupply grenade launcher ammo, just like Black Ops. However, Throwing Knives and Underbarrel Shotguns can still be resupplied.402 on twitter: Its been balanced more, so it will resupply bullets no matter what, but only M203 rounds if the pack you pick up had them. Its Pro Effect allows the player to spawn with maximum ammunition. Like in Modern Warfare 2, the Pro Perk is unlocked when the player resupplies by picking up a total of 100 Scavenger Packs in Modern Warfare 3. This is widely regarded as one of the easiest Pro Perks to unlock. It should be noted that if Scavenger Pro is earned via the Specialist Strike Package, the reserve ammunition is not increased upon obtaining the perk. This makes the perk less useful to obtain during a Specialist Strike Package, but makes it very useful as the tier 1 perk for a Specialist Strike Package, as the player can simply go after other perks while fully utilizing Scavenger Pro. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scavenger returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It lets the player pick up ammo packs that are dropped by enemies that were killed by non-explosive weapons to replenish ammo and equipment. Lethal and tactical equipment are now resupplied, along with rocket launcher ammo. However, grenade launcher rounds are not. Unlike previous games, there is no way to spawn with maximum ammunition in Black Ops II (aside from some game modes that give full ammo by default). This perk is often used with C4, allowing for formidable explosive offence, potentially many times in each life. It is also very useful with tactical grenades, such as Flashbang or Concussion grenades. A player using Scavenger, Fast Hands, C4 and Concussion (or Flashbang) grenades is well equipped for a mobile, offensive style of play, especially on CQC environments. Becuase it resupplies C4 so easily, it is a reason why some people have stopped playing Black Ops 2, akin to the notorious One Man Army/Danger Close grenade launcher spam from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. '' Call of Duty Online Scavenger makes a return in ''Call of Duty Online as a Tier 1 perk. Allowing resupplying of ammo from fallen enemies. Call of Duty: Ghosts Scavenger returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as an Awareness perk. It functions similarly to the version from Modern Warfare 3, as it does not resupply tactical or lethal grenades (except for throwing knives and the under barrel shotgun), only ammunition. However, unlike Black Ops II, Scavenger once again will cause enemies to drop ammo packs if killed by explosives. This time, the player can spawn with maximum ammunition with the Fully Loaded perk, not with Scavenger. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scavenger once again returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is similar to the Surplus perk from Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, as the player starts with extra reserve ammo but not always maximum ammunition, as well as being able to resupply bullet ammo from fallen enemies. Rather than always giving full ammo, Scavenger doubles the starting reserve ammo (except when the maximum amount is less than the double of the the starting reserve ammunition, in which case the weapon will reach its maximum ammo limit). Scavenger doesn't resupply ammo for specials (excluding the M1 Irons), and doesn't have any effect on the rocket launchers, the underbarrel grenade launcher and the exo launcher. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Scavenger returns to Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It functions identically to its counterpart in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, replenishing ammo and equipment from dead enemies so long as the kill was not done by an explosive. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Scavenger returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It lets users resupply ammo from dead players. It is unlocked at Level 37. Unlike previous games, the player cannot replenish equipment with Scavenger. This has been replaced with Warfighter's Resupply trait. It is also worth mentioning the perk returns in a special variation of the Specialist Strike Package (certain game modes only). In All or Nothing, it is earned at one kill. Scavenger Model IW.png|Scavenger perk model in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Scavenger returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, functioning similarly to its Modern Warfare 3 incarnation where it only resupplies bullet ammunition and Throwing Knives. It is unlocked at level 18. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Hardcore game modes, a hit-marker (x) appears when a Scavenger bag is picked up instead of the Scavenger icon. Same goes for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The in-game description for this perk is wrong, as the player can resupply from dead allies and their own dead bodies along with enemies' dead bodies. *With M67 Grenades, the player can actually get a second fragmentation grenade from a Scavenger bag. This only works with M67 Grenades. *Completing the challenge Scavenger Pro: VI will give the player the title "Vulture." *The Scavenger Bag itself has a picture of a vulture on the side, like that of the perk picture. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The player will always pick up a Scavenger Pack, even if the player has full ammo for all weapons. *A Scavenger pack can be found at the start of the Executive Order campaign mission. *It is important to note that while the challenge states that the player has to get five kills with a resupplied grenade, this can be done with the Semtex or Tomahawk as well, because they are both Lethals. *In Numbers mission, Hudson is wearing Scavenger outfit. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *It is a tier 3 perk in normal multiplayer, but in Infected, in Private Match, as part of the survivors' default loadout it is a tier 1 perk, although it can only be selected as a tier 3 perk if changing the class. **It does not give the player extra starting ammo in Infected. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Awareness Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Tier 1 Perks